


Sam's Stubble

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [14]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Sam's Stubble

“Sam it tickles,” you can’t help but giggle.

“Mm, never heard that before. Normally the ladies don’t like it.”

“Well, despite hating being tickled, I love it.” You reach down and run your fingers through his hair encouraging his movements. You’re convinced that since he knows you’re enjoying the sensation, he’s purposely delaying your satisfaction.

You could feel his stubble drag along your sensitive thighs. You squeak out as he nips your inner thigh.

“Please, Sam, you promised,” you whimper.

“Patience.” He runs his tongue over all the little marks he has left between you legs. You’re going to feel this in the morning, you just know it.

He moves on to your other leg, again his stubble tickling your thigh as he bites and licks it at an agonizingly slow pace. You swear you could possibly come from this alone, this torture he’s inflicting on your thighs.

“I can’t wait any longer, Sam. If you won’t do it, I will.”

He chuckles at your ridiculous threat. “Baby girl I would love to see you try to eat yourself out, but until then, you’ll have to wait for me.”

You curse yourself for even saying anything to him in the first place. Finally you feel his tongue along your slit, but now you’re hyper aware of his stubble and you squeeze your thighs around his head. He mumbles something and you loosen your grip. He peers up at you from between your legs and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

He doesn’t seem interested in your apology, he’s more focused on more important things. He captures your clit in between his lips and he begins to suck on it. It feels amazing, but now you’re focused on the way his scruff feels against your pussy as he devours you. You fist his hair as he sucks harder. You arch your back and tense your body as you begin to feel your release.

You can hear his chuckle before he stands back up. You can see your juices on his stubble and it just makes you wet again. You bite your lip and begin to play with yourself hoping it would convince him to go for seconds.

“Are you this tickles everywhere?” He asks as he kisses his way up your bare torso. He stops at your breasts alternating between them both. He reaches your neck and begins to suck on it, this time intentionally rubbing his stubbled jaw against it. You gasp, not expecting it to feel as good as it did between your thighs.

When he gets to your face he just hovers above your lips. You whimper. He runs his tongue along your lips, smiling when he sees the tears of frustration fall down the sides of your face. You part your lips, hoping it’s not in vain. He darts his tongue in your mouth and kisses you hungrily. His stubble drags against your skin as he kisses you deeper. Your lock your legs around his waist, bringing him in closer. You wrap your arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as he grinds against you.

He finally pulls away, much to your dismay.

“If I knew this had such an affect on you I’d never go down on you until I have at least a day’s worth of stubble coming in.”

“Is that a promise?” you purr.

“I suppose it is now.”


End file.
